The invention relates generally to disposable lids for drinking cups, and more particularly to a disposable lid having a portion which may be removed to provide a drinking opening.
In providing a lid with a portion which is removable to provide an opening, several considerations must be taken into account. First of all, it is desirable that the removable portion be capable of removal smoothly and easily without requiring excessive skill on the part of the user and without releasing suddenly. In some lids with removable tabs, removal of the tab often causes jerking of the cup and partial spillage or splashing of the contents, due to the manner in which the tab is attached to the lid.
A second consideration is that the lid be inexpensive to manufacture. Because the lids are typically used in very large numbers, small savings in cost of manufacture can be significant.
It is also desirable that the lid be capable of stacking with like lids without binding, and that the lid provide a good seal with a cup on which it is mounted so that one can drink through the opening without encountering spillage around the opening.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a disposable lid which includes the above features. Further objects of the invention are set forth below.